Lost Souls
by Angel Ayami
Summary: : Nerida Yamako is the fourth highest ranking vampire hunter in the association behind Zero, Yagari, and her teacher Kaien. Kaname Kuran was a once revered pureblood, without a memory of his past, it's all a blank. Will two lost souls pick up the pieces?


Vampire Knight Fanfic: Lost Souls

Pairing: KanamexOC, slight yaoi nonconsensual implications, and more.

Rating: T+-M to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, they respectfully belong to their creator. Nerida Yamako is mine though. Also if you do not enjoy the pairing, please leave or find a different fanfic don't bother me with your hogwash. For others enjoy.

Summary: Nerida Yamako is the fourth highest ranking vampire hunter in the association behind Zero, Yagari, and her teacher Kaien. She lives alone without a companion except for a few visits from her teacher and friends. Kaname Kuran was a once revered pureblood, without a memory of his past, it's all a blank. The only thing he holds is fear and pain of being punished from the one he calls his master. Will two lost souls be able to connect the pieces to their once broken lives?

Lost Souls

By Angel Ayami

Chapter 1: The Battered Beauty

The sound of gunfire rang out through a secluded room, bullets whizzed in the air and the sound of ripping paper was heard. A black haired girl with marigold colored eyes lowered the gun in her hand and pressed a button to bring the target sheet in front of her. She pulled it off from its clip and eyed it quietly, scrutinizing where the holes were and smirked; three shots out of the four hit the center target, but the fourth was just narrowly close. She set it down and took off the headset that was protecting her hearing from the sounds of the gunshots in the small room. "It's not completely perfect but I'll take it." she shrugged then folded up the target paper as the door on the other side of the room opened.

"Ah Neri-chan, still practicing down here I see. You know everyone should have left about an hour ago." inside the door was a man with long light caramel brown colored hair and glasses who was smiling kindly at her. The girl smiled in return sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Kaien-sensei. I just wanted to get in some last minute practice. Guess I was down here longer than I thought. I take Zero's gone off too?"

"Yes," Kaien replied with a brief nod, "he said he had to hurry home and see his brother Ichiru, said he got sick again and needed to be looked after."

"Hm…he's lucky. Getting to be able to go home to someone." 'Neri-chan' replied bitterly. 'Neri-chan' was a nickname given to her by Kaien Cross her teacher, her real name was Nerida Yamako.

"Neri-chan…if you need some company tonight I could…"

"No thanks, I can handle myself tonight. Besides I was thinking about going out to eat anyways."

"Well…if you're sure quite sure…don't forget to punch out when you leave."

"I won't." she replied then he walked out. Kaien shut the door with a soft sigh, he loved Nerida like a father, knowing she was living alone always tried to give her support. Nerida…well…was just stubborn to admit she wanted someone. After he was gone Nerida soon came out and walked upstairs from the practice shooting range and pulled her card from the wall, punched it and slid it into the 'out' slot beside Zero Kiryuu and Yagari Touga. She sighed looking at it sadly 'Even here I'm still fourth…' she thought then pulled on her white trench coat and to head outside into the bitter winter evening.

~o~o~

Winter times here in Japan were not always so cold, but today it felt really bad. The temperature had dropped five below during the day and dropped five more by evening making it a negative 10 outside. Everyone who was anyone would stay inside in their warm and cozy houses those foolish enough to go outside had to bundle up securely and face the air that would give them frost bite if they weren't careful. Nerida sighed and watched as the white wisp of air faded away against the dark sky shivering a little her teeth chattered and she winced when she felt a fang pierce her lip. Yes, fang. She groaned and licked at her blood that bubbled from the nip and shook her head and walked towards the internet café nearby.

The inside of the building was a gift from the gods above, it was warm, cozy and smells of coffee and scones was everywhere. Nerida pulled off her scarf and breathed in the sweet aromas before going over to the counter, looking inside the display case of sweets. "Mm…they look so good…" she muttered.

"Excuse me miss, is there something you want to purchase?" A kind young woman spoke smiling at her and Nerida stood straight, a touch of red on her cheeks.

"Could I get a blueberry scone and some peppermint hot chocolate please?" Nerida spoke tentatively, she wasn't very good in social situations.

"Sure thing hun." the clerk replied as she reached into the display case and took out a warm blueberry scone before working on the peppermint hot chocolate. "Feel free to find an available computer while you wait." the other girl nodded a little and walked around the computer area absentmindedly looking over a few people's shoulders to see what they enjoyed, but then one computer with no owner had a site up far away from the others.

Nerida walked over to it to get a closer look at the website and looked rather astonished; it was a website for a nearby whore house! The webpage had a crimson background and white roses, it was called White Rose Beauties. With a frown she sat herself at the computer to close out of it but paused, the link that it was on currently were the ones on display to have a night of fun with…the one she saw in the picture was oddly breathtaking. It was a male with garnet colored eyes staring seductively at the camera, his hair looked like melted chocolate fanned against the white colored sheets, and his fair pale skin was on display for all to see from neck down, but without showing the goods. She gave a tiny shiver and looked away…oddly it was somewhat of a turn on, even though she was not one to even think about going out to get a one night stand with a whore, but something about him struck her as…familiar perhaps? All that it gave was his first name: Kaname, then his alias at the house (Garnet Rose), blood type (for vampires), kinks, and all that. Biting her lip she quickly closed up the window before someone noticed, jumping when she heard her name being called.

"Nerida Yamako, your peppermint hot chocolate is ready." It was just the clerk. Nerida sigheed and got up from the chair and went to the counter, picking up her purchases and paying. She thanked the clerk and soon left with her warm beverage and snack.

~o~o~

The scone was warm and flaky as Nerida bit into it as she walked down the semi-empty streets. She felt her body tingle with the ever flowing warmth, comfortable indeed. It was sad to finish off the snack, but she sipped her hot chocolate holding it in both hands. She didn't know where she walked, but then a bunch of red lights shone in her eyes and she winced and looked up a little…somehow her feet had brought her to the Red Light District of this part of Japan. 'Wonder why…' she paused in her thought, thinking back to the website…of course her hunter instincts would kick in to investigate. She sighed and began to walk through the entrance but was stopped by two guards.

"Hey you, you can't come through here." Old habits…women were still not allowed down here unless they were rich or official. Nerida reached into her pocket and flashed her hunter license and almost instantly they backed off. "Sorry ma'am. We didn't realize…"

"Don't worry about it, you're doing your jobs. Stay warm." she walked on ahead, pocketing her license away and sipped her hot chocolate as she walked through the district.

Of course, it wasn't what she didn't expect. The red light district was covered from stem to stern in whore houses, bars, and other unseemly places. The air around here smelt of cigarette smoke, drugs, and dry blood so potently Nerida pulled her scarf up to her nose to prevent her from choking on what she saw as polluted air. As she walked by men glanced her way; humans and vampires alike, but she was loaded with two weapons; her hunter gun and pepper spray, not to mention she glared at a few Level D's in the alley looking for a fix of blood and hissed at them harshly. That was when she found it; White Rose Beauties.

The building was three floors, a lobby where the guests could come relax at the café while waiting for their opportunity to come or were relaxing after a round. The other two floors consisted of traditional Japanese style rooms with sliding doors…there was a basement, but only authorized personnel were allowed down there. Nerida walked in quietly and pulled off her scarf looking around, it was so traditional it reminded her of the Edo Period pictures she read in books. "Welcome miss…" A man much older than she was (in human years), gruff and eyeing her suspiciously. "How can I serve you today or rather how could one of our beauties be of service? Looking for a good man perhaps for the evening?"

"I…" the dark haired girl spoke hesitantly for a moment before continuing, "Yes actually. I'm here to see Kan- I mean Garnet Rose." she groaned softly, praying that it wouldn't make her more suspicious.

"Hm, Garnet Rose is an expensive one for the evening, but…you look like a hunter up for a deal. One night free, but if you do come again for him, better be prepared to give an arm and a leg for him." he spoke pulling out a check in book for guests and eyed it. "He is busy at the moment, but perhaps you wouldn't mind waiting until he's finished…"

Nerida shrugged and leaned against the wall, one night free didn't sound too bad, so she thought she would take it. Would she really sleep with the guy? Not very likely. She looked at her watch, it was half past nine and she felt like she should have gone home instead of coming to this place. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes about to go wandering around, but she paused as a man walked past her, he was blonde haired, blue eyed, with a beard, and slightly pointed ears ( Ayami: if I is wrong sorry!) with a piercing or two in them. She glanced at him then shivered…his cold icy blue eyes seem to just glare at her as he left, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Well…it seems Ichio-sama is done with Garnet, would you like to go upstairs now? It is recommended that you wait until he's cleaned up."

"It's fine, I could wait in the room." Nerida spoke and was pointed out to go up to the third floor and go to the set of sliding doors that had very detailed roses on the door. Silently she walked upstairs and mentally complained to herself questioning why she was there, all she could hear as she passed by doors were moans, groans, cries of pleasure, even the sound of whipping in a few. 'This is some really messed up shit right here…' she thought before finding the set of sliding doors with beautiful black and red roses painted on them. She stood there for a moment then reached a hand out, taking hold of the handle and sliding open the door. "Pardon the intrusion…" she muttered then stopped and stared, the man was sitting on the bed by the window…but…there was a problem. He wasn't like the picture; his fair pale skin was covered in splotches of red, some spots turning a bluish purple, a red mark was on his left cheek, and the yukata he wore was torn in places and haphazardly put back on without trying to pull it closed. He seemed so distracted, gazing out at the full moon, but his gaze soon became averted to Nerida, who was still frozen by the door.

His garnet colored eyes were piercing and held back pain forcibly as he looked to her, then he spoke, a tone like silk, but questioning "Who are you?"

End Chapter 1

~o~o~

Angel Ayami: Yay cliffhanger time, it's been a while since I last did one of these, since most of what I wrote have been one-shots. I'm trying to go for a different angle in my vampire knight fan fiction and this popped up. I thought seeing Kaname as a somewhat helpless, but still strong person sounded like fun. Sorry you didn't get to hear from him much in this part, but if you want more leave a positive review and if I get enough inspiration I'll write another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if it was at all fast, but I'll slow down next time. Have a nice day~!


End file.
